This invention relates to a pulverizer and more particularly, to a hand-held pulverizer that is compact.
Present day grinders and pulverizers are generally cumbersome and inconvenient to carry about. Further, these devices do not provide an efficient and convenient method to store the pulverized material. Another disadvantage of the present grinders is that it is often difficult to regulate the degree of pulverization. Thus, there is a need for a simple, compact pulverizer.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pulverizer which is compact and convenient to carry about.
Another object of my invention is to provide a novel pulverizer which provides an efficient and convenient method to store the pulverized material.
Yet another object of my invention is to provide a compact pulverizer in which the degree of pulverization can be easily regulated.
Still another object of my invention is to provide a compact pulverizer which is hand held when operated.
An additional object of my invention is to provide a pulverizer including a bias means for urging the pulverizing element against the screen through which the material is pulverized.
A further object of my invention is to provide a simple, compact pulverizer which may be used quickly and efficiently.